


Scourge S(h)itter

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Bratty Dom, Burp/Fart Torture, Burping, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapered Dom, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, Fart Torture, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Hand Feeding, Hyper Scat, Hypermess, Inflation, Maid, Maids, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Scat, Scents & Smells, Scourge Sisters, Smell Fetish, Smut, Soiling, Stuffing, Weight Gain, diaper changes, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was written as a collaboration between myself and Splinterhead452 on Deviantart. If you enjoyed this please consider giving him a look!We wrote quite a bit, so we've broken it up into chapters, with a new one to be posted on the 8th of each month.Terezi accepts an offer to babysit, assuming it'll be easy money. To her surprise, she discovers that she isn't looking after a kid, but a fully grown woman by the name of Vriska Serket. Worse still, Vriska has some awful habits, from her appetite to her gassiness to the fact that she can fill a diaper with half her own body mass in seconds! She is pretty generous with cash though. Will Terezi be able to survive her awful employer long enough?





	1. Chapter 1

Terezi stepped out of the cab and glanced down at the slip of paper she had written the address on, double checking to make sure she got the right place. As the driver pulled away Terezi sighed and straightened out her maid outfit. Of all the skill sets she'd hoped to never have to use, maid and nanny service was one of them. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for debt collectors gnawing at her savings, how expensive could law school actually be? Stupid student loans... Oh well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The ad mentioned cooking, cleaning, laundry, and child care stuff like diaper changes. None of that was such a big deal, especially not for the price tag. The pay per hour for this job was weirdly high for no larger than the house seemed. It was suspicious, but Terezi couldn't ignore the chance to put a serious dent in her student loans. Gathering her resolve, she walked up the small pathway to the door and gave it a few short knocks.

"Hey, you must be the nanny!" Vriska said as she opened the door, sporting a rather eerily wide smile. Vriska was a good bit taller than Terezi, with jet black hair that reached all the way down to her waist. "I didn't expect you to go all out with the maid outfit and stuff, but that's fine. Let me show you around."

Vriska had a bit of a harsh rasp to her voice, making even her nicest sentences sound like insults. She lead Terezi into her house. Strangely enough, it didn't look like the sort of place that a child would live. In fact, it looked like only Vriska herself occupied its walls.

"So, can you get started on cooking up some food?"

Terezi gave a small greeting and followed her new employer inside. She seemed a little... Off. Of course some people are just like that, Terezi supposed. Some people had creepy smiles, some people sounded vaguely insulting. Of course nothing seemed expressly wrong so far, and she seemed friendly enough. Even if it didn't seem like there were any children in this house. Still. Paycheck.

When Vriska asked her to make some food, Terezi felt relieved. At least it wasn't cleaning right away, she had figured that she was being hired and would walk into a huge mess. Cooking was much easier, it was just lunch for like one person. "Uh, sure. What can I make for you ma'am?"

Vriska shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one with all the experience making food. Just whip up whatever you think is best."

She paused. "Actually, I do have one request. Whatever you make, you better make a lot of it. And I mean a lot."

And with that, Vriska departed, planting her ass firmly on the nearby couch, clicker in hand.

Terezi was a little unsure of what to do as Vriska left the room. That was a much more vague request than she had expected... Plus it sounded like it WASN'T going to be lunch for one person. How much was a lot? Terezi thought over this as she opened the fridge and began to look for things to make. "Well... I think I should probably make more rather than less..." she muttered to herself. At least the fridge seemed pretty full. She began to cycle through the lists of things she knew how to make in her head and began to grab ingredients.

Luckily momma Pyrope didn't raise a slouch. Under the command to make 'a lot' Terezi began to cook a feast. A huge pot of Chilli began to simmer, and at the same time she loaded a pan of baked spaghetti into the oven alongside a plate of garlic bread. Did spaghetti go with chilli? She didn't think so but she wanted bulk. She also got to work on some cheesy broccoli, white rice, spicy curry, potatoes augratin, baked beans, a massive batch of Macaroni and Cheese, and a big plate of fried pork chops.

After close to 2 hours of work and slaving over every hot thing in the kitchen the feast was finished. It all looked pretty good too! Terezi was only mildly exhausted. She poked her head around the corner to see Vriska. "Food's all done, I got creative with the stuff in the kitchen, hope you don't mind. So how many plates should I set at the table?" She asked, curious of the number of guests.

Vriska cocked her head, confused. "Guests? What are you talking about? It's just me," she said. "But, I mean, obviously you should put out as many plates as possible. Otherwise you won't be able to fit all that food!"

Vriska sat at the head of the table, a huge toothy grin on her face as she let the delicious smell of the food fill her nose. Vriska was tall, and wirey; her breasts and rear seemed to be the only parts of her body with any noticeable amounts of fat. She didn't seem like the type of person to eat this much by herself, but her words were pretty unambiguous.

"And don't worry, I'll be sure that you're payed extra for making this big and delicious of a meal. Now put it all out so I can dig in!"

When Vriska said it was just going to be her eating, Terezi felt a very slight moment of panic. Panic that she had misunderstood a command and made too much food. Oddly enough, however, Vriska didn't seem to think it was too much. The woman seemed rather thin so Terezi couldn't imagine her being able to eat even a fraction of all this.

Remaining perplexed, Terezi followed Vriska's command and began to set plates and bowls and silverware in front of her, and even went as far as to serve her employer, getting her whatever she desired. Terezi really wanted this pay check.

"O-okay ma'am... Let me know if you need anything else." Terezi said once Vriska had been served a portion of everything spread over several plates. Part of Terezi wanted to watch and see if she could actually eat it all. Another part just wanted to make sure her hard work wasn't going to waste.

"Thanks," Vriska said, almost literally drooling as she leaned in over the food set out in front of her, which looked like it was enough to feed a small army.

"You know what? Here, you've earned this," Vriska reached into her pocket, and pulled out a crumpled-up pair of 20s, placing them in Terezi's hand. "You get to keep this if you stay and watch me eat," she added, answering Terezi's question about whether she should stay or go.

And with that, Vriska rubbed her hands together and began to dig in. She started with the spaghetti, as that was closest to her. She shoved her fork into the bowl, twirled as many noodles as she could around it, and then brought it up to her mouth so she could slurp it all down. She only needed to repeat this a handful of times before the bowl was fully depleted. Despite having devoured a rather significant bowl of spaghetti in seconds, Vriska clearly wasn't satisfied, as she was already eyeing the chili.

Terezi's eyes widened slightly as she was handed the tip. The fourty dollar tip. Holy hell she wasn't even expecting tips. She gave a quick nod in response to Vriska. "Of course ma'am." She replied, barely even thinking about how the request was a little weird. Why would Vriska want someone to watch her eat? Maybe she was lonely? Either way Terezi remained by her side, standing and watching as Vriska began to eat.

Terezi was a somewhat plump girl. She liked to eat. Hell that's how she learned to cook. Everyone in her family was on the chubby side. However, she'd never seen someone eat so much pasta so quickly and not even flinch or slow down. It was... Sort of hard to look away from, which was fortunate since she was supposed to watch.

Despite Vriska insisting that Terezi supervise her meal, she wasn't making any efforts to make watching her even remotely pleasant. She was eating like an animal, taking whatever was nearest and cramming it into her mouth until there was nothing left before moving on to whatever was next.

The chili was next on her list, and since there was more of it, it took her longer to consume than the pasta. She still finished it in what must've been some kind of record time.

All this eating was beginning to take a visible toll on her body. Her shirt began to ride up, exposing the underside of her bloated, noisy stomach, which apparently still wasn't full, as Vriska reached for the bowl of rice.

With her other hand, she gave her burgeoning belly a pat, summoning up an absurdly absurd belch from her throat. This eruction was absolutely inhuman, powerful enough to rattle the plates and silverware, and make the tablecloth flutter.

Terezi watched as Vriska began to eat more and more quickly. It was a scene that quickly went from interesting to digusting and then finally kind of frightening. Terezi had never seen someone eat so much so quickly. An entire pot of Chilli gone. She didn't even slow down. At this point Terezi really couldn't help but stare, trying to hide her look of abject horror and confusion.

It wasn't until Vriska paused that Terezi noticed her stomach was bulging. Then she reflexively took a step back as Vriska let out a monstrously massive belch. It was so large and grotesque Terezi could instantly smell everything that Vriska had eaten. She did her best not to grimace.

"Mmf, excuse me," Vriska said, patting her stomach to settle it. She barely had time to speak between bites though, as she was already halfway done with the bowl of rice. Her stomach could be seen swelling visibly with nearly every bite now, as her stomach had been pushed way beyond its normal limits.

Vriska didn't seem to be totally ignorant of Terezi's displeasure at her slovenly display. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She allowed just enough time for Terezi to recover from Vriska's previous belch, before launching a second one that was just as potent as the first. In fact, it may have been even more powerful, now that Vriska had more food in her tummy to fuel it. Instead of simply wobbling, the plates and silverware threatened to fall straight off the table. In fact, a few stray forks and knives actually did.

Vriska didn't bother with an "excuse me" this time. She couldn't spare a single second. From now on, if her mouth was to be open, it'd either be to eat, or to let out a pent-up belch. With the rice gone, the macaroni and cheese was next on her list.

Terezi clenched the pair of twenties in her fist, reminding herself that she couldn't leave if she wanted to hold onto it. Hell she'd probably lose her job any way. Watching Vriska eat was becoming more and more difficult with the passing moments. It was just... It was gross and making Terezi uncomfortable. The sound of her chewing and swallowing, gorging herself, and the now recurring belches so loud that Terezi assumed Vriska must have some sort of medical condition.

Even still, Terezi held her ground, watching silently as Vriska continued single handedly destroy a meal that would have fed 10 people.

Vriska, in fact, didn't have a mendical condition, at least, not a physical one. What her body was doing was what any person's would do if they somehow managed to cram three entire bowls of food down their throat in under ten minutes.

Maybe Vriska had hit her limits, as she seemed to slow down when it came to the macaroni. Her lack of speed just made things worse, as the repulsive sound of her wet, sloppy chewing was simply prolonged.

And then, Vriska said something that would no doubt shock Terezi to her core.

"This is pretty good, but I don't think it'll be enough. There's more in the fridge, can you whip me up a couple more plates of something good?"

When she finally started to slow down, Terezi thought for a moment that Vriska might be done... Or worse, she was about to belch again. However, Vriska uttered a command that Terezi could hardly believe. More? How could she want more? Was she going to eat the entire kitchen? Terezi couldn't come up with an answer for a few seconds, finally just nodding. "Uhm... Yes ma'am... Just a minute." She replied, kneeling down and picking up the silverware from the floor and collecting a few empty plates to place in the sink.

From there she looked again into the refrigerator. There was still plenty of food in here, but Terezi was unsure of what to cook. Hell she wasn't even entirely sure if Vriska was really going to be able to eat it. She eventually decided on what to make and grabbed the ingredients.

Not wasting any time to take advantage of her looking away privileges, Terezi began to cook another meal of gravy, mashed potatoes, a Caesar salad because Vriska seemed like she needed one, a pound of bacon, onion rings, and some cabbage. She worked diligently as Vriska continued to eat, and as each new dish was done, she placed it on the table and moved away an empty dish to make room.

Vriska proved once again that her repulsiveness was deliberate. Not a single belch left her lips for the entire time Terezi was gone. If there was, she would've heard it. But the moment Terezi stepped far enough into the room that she wouldn't be able to easily dash out into fresh air again, Vriska let one rip.

Like the others, it was ripe, powerful, and stomach-churningly smelly.

At least Vriska bothered to do a bit of eating while Terezi was out. The macaroni was gone, as was most of the curry.

"This is the best food I've ever had in my life." Vriska gave her belly a pat. It was firm and almost spherical, making her look like she was at the end of a full-term pregnancy.

Terezi started to dread the trips to bring Vriska more food. Not only did she have to see her eating but she had to smell her as well. Never had she ever been around something so repugnant in stench. It was all she could do to keep herself from passing out each time Vriska decided to taint the atmosphere. Needless to say, Terezi did her best to keep her trips short.

However, she didn't have the courage to ignore Vriska when she wa speaking, and this she was locked into a conversation. She didn't dare cover her nose, not wanting to anger Vriska. "Thanks... My mom taught me... I'm glad you're enjoying it... Ma'am." She forced a smile, and then she was no longer able to hold her breath and she was forced to take a large inhale of Vriska's toxic fumes.

Terezi didn't need to bother hiding her revulsion, Vriska knew, and she was taking great pleasure in it. Ms. Serket wasn't entirely cruel though, she made a mental note to give Terezi another significant tip if she could make it through the meal without literally fainting. With how horrid Vriska's belches were, that was a very real possibility.

"Mm, I think that curry's starting to do a number on my stomach."

Vriska lifted up one of her cheeks, allowing a wet fart to roar from between her generous cheeks. Her shirt seemed to flutter a bit from the gust and her pants expanded briefly like a balloon.

All Terezi could hope for now was that Vriska would be done eating soon, even if it was seeming likely. She briefly considered if this was worth the money... Yeah, yeah it was. It wasn't so bad, and with the amount she was being paid this was only going to be temporary! She could handle this, she could make it through.

She was confident right until Vriska mentioned her stomach, and then entered a position that could only mean one thing. Terezi braced for impact as Vriska released a disgustingly sloppy bout of gas. The smell hit her immediately, and it made her wish the burps would continue. Terezi couldn't help it, she covered her nose. "Sorry ma'am. I made it kind of *cough* spicy. My mistake." She managed to say, her throat burning slightly.

"Hey, that's fine! I can handle spice...it doesn't look like you can, though!" she said with a cackle. Vriska was no longer targeting individual foods and devouring them until they were depleted. Instead, she was now taking a bit of everything, a spoonful of this, a handful of that...cramming it all into her mouth at once, chewing sloppily.

Now that farts had entered the equation, Vriska seemed to release them nonstop. Unlike her belches, they didn't require her to stop eating to fire one off, although she still let out plenty of burps too.

It was disgusting. The burps she could deal with but what kind of person eats like this and just farts as loud as they can? It was so rude and gross and the smell was so bad Terezi had to keep her nose covered and take as few breaths as possible. Still, she held her ground, too afraid of getting fired to move away from Vriska's side.

But between the belches, the sick sound of Vriska eating, and the rank stench of Vriska's ass, Terezi wasn't feeling so well. It was making her sick to her stomach and just a little light headed. "Is there anything... Else I can do for you?" Terezi asked, hoping to be excused.

"Yeah," Vriska said, leaning back, as her distended belly was beginning to push against the table. "Can you give me a belly rub? I need some help digesting, otherwise I might not have enough room for all this delicious food. If you do it, there'll be a really huge tip in it for you!"

Vriska pulled a stack of 20s from her pocket and waved them in front of her face like a fan.

The stack of twenties caught Terezi off guard. That was a lot of fucking money for a tip, Terezi couldn't help but glare at the cash as she began to seriously consider going through with the request. She reasoned that the more money she made the less time she'd have to spend waiting on this disgusting slob of a woman. So Terezi swallowed her pride and released the hold she had on her nose, getting an unfortunately big whiff of the toxic stench the air from Vriska's gas.

"... Okay ma'am... I'll help you out." She said with a defeated sigh. She moved closer and got down to her knees beside Vriska, looking uncomfortably at the huge bloated stomach. She didn't like being this close to her was either but... Money. Reluctantly, Terezi placed her hands on Vriska's tummy and began to rub it slowly and massage it.

Vriska's stomach was absolutely massive and taut. Terezi could almost feel the individual items of food underneath her incredibly stretched skin. Vriska proved herself to be an efficient multitasker, as she didn't let Terezi's belly rubs distract her from her goal of finishing the rest of her meal. She leaned over her maid, and continued to cram her maw full of whatever was in front of her. The bits of food that didn't quite make it down her throat as the result of Vriska's sloppy chewing would've almost certainly landed directly on Vriska's head.

Vriska moaned as Terezi's hands sunk into her aching tummy. "Ah, that feels great," she moaned between bites. Terezi's massage helped push a few more bubbles of gas towards the surface, and Terezi would've gotten a closer whiff of Vriska's farts than she ever had before.

The smell was absolutely vile and disgusting, and the feel of Vriska's freakishly full stomach made Terezi cringe as she reluctantly massaged her gut. This was perhaps the most uncomfortable Terezi had been since she got here, between the awful smell of Vriska's gas, her moaning, the gross sound of her eating, and the food being dropped onto Terezi's hair. It was all she could do to cringe and take it, continuing to work her hands against Vriska's bloated stomach.

"H-how long do you want me to do this?" Terezi asked, wiping a bit of food out of her hair.

"Until I'm done eating, and then a little after that," Vriska said. While Terezi wouldn't be able to tell from her current position, Vriska was fortunately nearly done with all the food Terezi had given her. She had eaten enough to fill a small army, and her belly made it show. The thing was tremendous, and seemed so obscenely tight. It was amazing that she hadn't simply burst.

"There, you're almost done," Vriska said, letting a particularly long fart fill the air, as she finished off the last few bites of the final bowl.

Each passing second was a second Terezi spent regretting every decision she'd made that led up to this point, and as Vriska pushed out another long, putrid smell fart, Terezi found herself reconsidering if this was worth the money. She wasn't able to reconsider for long, though, the fumes from Vriska's ass making her feel somewhat light headed. She tried to hold her breath but that didn't help so much. She just focused on kneading Vriska's stomach with her palms, feeling every digusting gurgle.

Terezi was just happy that this was almost over. Hopefully after this Vriska would just have her do something normal and easy.

"There, all done," Vriska said, as she finished off the last few bites of her meal. The plates were almost spotless. Vriska hadn't left a single stray crumb behind. Proudly, she rested her hands against her immense gut, letting a belch fly that was her single largest expulsion yet. Several plates were send flying from the table and onto the floor.

"I think you've earned this," Vriska said, taking the wad of cash and handing it directly to Terezi. She was cruel, sure, but she was certainly generous too.

Terezi honestly couldn't wait for this all to be over. The final few moments had to be the absolute worst of the entire event, the final gargantuan belch prompting her to duck as if a bomb had went off. The large expulsion of moist, hot air did little for the smell in the room. Terezi could only be thankful Vriska seemed to be done.

However once the was of cash was handed over, Terezi felt most of her pain and disgust alleviate. She took the cash in hand and instantly started counting it. Holy crap and this was just a tip, she might be able to order from that fancy take out place tonight... Well, if she still had an appetite after watching Vriska. Terezi stood up, stuffing the cash into a pocket in her dress. "D-did you enjoy everything, ma'am?"

"Oh, definitely," Vriska said, patting her food baby with satisfaction. A few belches still made their way out of her mouth, but since Terezi was no longer bound to rubbing her belly, she could avoid them more easily now.

Vriska hoisted herself up from her chair, her stomach flopping up and down comically.

"I should be good for the next couple hours. You said know how to change a diaper on your resume, right?"

Terezi was incredibly relieved to hear that she had done well, all things considered. If she was going to go through hell and endure a barrage of revolting sights, sounds, and scents, she wanted a little bit of praise. Plus it sounded like Vriska wouldn't be needing any more food which was good because Terezi was sick of cooking. She didn't even wanna think about food, not after this event.

Plus... Vriska's stomach just looked weird. Terezi tried not to look at it. Vriska's question snapped her back to attention. "Oh uh, yeah of course. I used to baby sit neighborhood kids, I can change them." She didn't mind asking if Vriska had a kid or why she was asking, she didn't feel that prying would be a good idea.

Vriska let out a chuckle, which, while soft and brief, still sounded rather eerie. "Good. I'm glad you have some experience."

Vriska plopped herself onto the nearby couch, immediately christening it with a huge, bassy fart that rattled the cushions. She put her feet up on the table, opened her mouth, and let a huge belch fly from her lips. The amount of room's in Vriska's house that weren't occupied by a swirling miasma of gut-stink had diminished by one.

Terezi watched as Vriska made her way out if the dining room and back to the couch, visibly wincing as Vriska pummeled it with another of her disgusting bursts of rancid gas. The dining room itself still smelled abhorrent, and she could sense her employers newest emission wafting into this room as well.

Assuming that Vriska wouldn't have any more direct commands, and also wanting dearly to move to a room with fresh air, Terezi left the room to go and begin sweeping and dusting, doing anything to get away from the stench.

She'd continue to do so until Vriska, god forbid, needed something else. Or until it was time to go home, whichever came first.

It didn't take long for Vriska to slip into the mother of all food comas. The gargantuan amount she'd crammed into herself was simply too much, and she fell into a deep, deep slumber, to give her body time to digest it all.

Even while sleeping, Vriska was far from silent. Her stomach churned noisily as it struggled to churn the mass of solid food inside of it. Vriska was quite the snorer as well. Worse still, her gas didn't cease during her food coma. Most of it was lingering farts, exploding like firecrackers in the space between her ample ass and the cushions of the couch. The occasional burp still erupted from her mouth though, in between guttural, mucousy snores.

At least she wasn't in a state to make demands of Terezi anymore, and her stench seemed relatively quarantined to the one room.

Shortly after moving to the hallway Terezi heard snoring from where Vriska had decided to flop down. It was practically music to her ears, well, music interrupted by massive farts and belches, but definitely music. Terezi wasn't even a fan of cleaning but being able to get away from the walking septic tank of a woman was it's own reward.

She went about, sweeping hallways and vacuuming carpets. She applied a generous amount of air freshener to the kitchen area and dining room, and then mopped and cleaned those areas as well. All the food that was spared a trip to Vriska's over packed bowels was mopped up and cleaned, and whatever plates still remained unbroken were cleaned along with the other dishes.

She avoided Vriska's bedroom, not wanting to enter without her express permission, and also the bathroom, not wanting to clean it because Vriska would likely end up making a mess of it later. If only she knew.

Eventually Terezi only had a couple of hours left on her shift, and only one room in need of cleaning. The room where Vriska slept. Slowly, and with a cloth tied over her mouth to protect from the vile stench of Vriska's ass (It barely helped), Terezi moved closer and began to febreeze the couch next to where Vriska was sleeping.

There was another sound that Vriska's unconscious body emitted, although it was drowned out by all the others. There was a subtle crinkling originating from between her legs, that occurred whenever she shifted during her slumber. The crinkling became louder as Vriska's bottom seemed to...expand.

What was actually happening became clear. The seat of Vriska's pants swelled, as some substance appeared to fill it rapidly. The smell indicated that it was Vriska's shit, originating from her obscenely overfilled bowels, finally expelling the load they'd been cramped with for hours.

Her pants stretched and strained to contain the huge turds Vriska was depositing into them. The lumpy shape of her bowel-bombs could be seen outlined in the fabric. Eventually, her bottoms simply couldn't contain it anymore. Her zipper tore open, her button went flying across the room, and her pants were torn in half, revealing what she was wearing underneath.

In place of panties, Vriska was wearing a large, puffy, adult diaper, which was currently filled with at least 20 pounds of the Serket's shit, and counting! The crinkling garment swelled, as Vriska pumped more and more shit from her hole into it while she slept. Without her pants to contain the smell, the room was soon consumed by the putrid odor of Vriska's mess, which was somehow even worse than her farts!

It was the stench that hit her first. The raw smell of shit that began to fill the air, easily overpowering the bottle of febreeze. It was so bad that Terezi stopped in her tracks, unable to effectively function for a moment with this new stench filling her nose. After an entire day of smelling them, Terezi would have went as far as to say that she was sort of acclimated to Vriska's rank farts, but this set a new level.

During her brief moment of confusion and nausea, she stopped and saw the slow expansion of Vriska's pants. At first Terezi didn't know what to make of it, but between the smell and the growing bulge, Terezi managed to put the pieces together, a shudder running down her spine at the realization that Vriska was shitting herself less than two feet away.

And then when her pants split and Terezi saw the diaper swelling with more and more of Vriska's mess, she made another connection, one that she would rather not have. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." She stated flatly, staring in disbelief as Vriska shat like a sick animal.

Despite all this, Vriska still remained in her near-comatose state. Apparently, pushing out what must've been a record-breaking amount of shit into her diaper wasn't enough to wake her up! Terezi's voice wasn't enough to arouse her from her slumber either. If Terezi wanted her awake, she'd have to do it herself, and that might not have been the best idea under the circumstances.

Vriska's shit-supply seemed to be endless. Just when it looked like her bowels were slowing down, and her diaper was as full as it was going to get, she pushed out another load into her diaper, making it swell even further!

Fortunately, it looked like there was no chance of it tearing or breaking. If it could hold what Vriska had put into it so far, the thing was probably pretty much indestructible.

The scene before her was something Terezi had never even imagined. All she could do is stand and stare in horror. She just... Couldn't believe any of it. Why the diaper? Why would she deal herself? Did she have a condition? Was it all for fun? And why the hell did she think Terezi was going to be willing to change her disgustingly stuffed nappy.

Then her brain trailed back to all the food she had made. Now that she thought of it, she had prepared a pretty awful variety of food for this to be the end result, and if anything she was just as much at fault for the nose killing stench that Vriska was pumping out. Terezi just couldn't believe she could shit this much, all that food and whatever she already had inside, she could hear every wet squelch as the mass of shit was dumped out and forced to conform to the shape of the diaper. It was actually completely disgusting, and there was no way Terezi was dealing with it.

Getting fed up with the horror show in front of her, Terezi nudged Vriska's leg with her foot. "Hey! You know you're shitting yourself right?? Are you seriously just okay with that?"

The first thing Vriska did when she woke up was look down, to see the titanic diaper swelling between her legs. The fact that she wasn't immediately shocked and horrified by the more-than-elephant-sized shit she'd just taken meant that this was probably a regular occurrence for her.

"Oh, hey," Vriska said, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up fully from the deep food coma she was in. She stretched her arms, and yawned, continuing to under-react to her monstrous diaper-dump. Vriska reached downwards with one of her hand, squishing it into the front of her loaded nappy.

"Damn, I really filled this thing, didn't I?" she said, leaning up to get a better look at her diaper. The thing was practically the size of the couch itself at this point, but fortunately, it didn't seem like it'd get any bigger. Vriska had stopped shitting, and her stomach had returned to a relatively flat state after being bloated with food for so long.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, considering how much I *UUUUUUUUUUUURP* ate before."

Vriska released a tremendous belch, as if the mere action of talking about food was enough to make her gassy.

"Well, it did say that diaper changes were a part of your job, so go ahead and change me.”

Terezi felt her heart sink and her blood run cold at Vriska's command, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks... Or rather, a ton of shitty diaper. There weren't any kids, Vriska really did want Terezi to deal with this mess.

"Ch-change... That?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi could not believe what she was looking at, her jaw hung open in complete awe. She had never in her life met someone so vile or disgusting, someone who was able to just shit themselves and hardly notice. Someone who was able to shit THAT MUCH. She was completely disgusted and unsure of what to do about it. The smell was frying her brain, and seeing that huge, brown tinted diaper and know it was just packed full of Vriska's nasty shit made her stomach churn.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no! I am not, I'm not touching you or that freakishly full diaper. I'm not doing it. I am not changing a grown woman's diaper after you shit yourself in your sleep!" Terezi shouted, feeling fed up with how everything had been going so far today.

Vriska shrugged. "That's fine, you can do whatever you want," she said. "Just know that, if you don't do this, you won't get paid. Diaper changing was part of your contract, so if you refuse, our agreement is void."

Vriska obviously wasn't going to change her own diaper, so unless Terezi stepped up, she would continue filling the house with her putrid stench. Then again, Terezi could just leave the house entirely, running for the hills and away from the freakish woman. But if she did, all the time she spent feeding the horrific slob would've been wasted. The tips were a lot of money, sure, but they were nothing compared to the payment she was supposed to receive at the end.

Vriska's response completely shattered Terezi's anger. The disgust of the situation had made her all but forget that she was doing all of this because she was desperate for cash. The tips were a lot by her standards but not nearly enough. Just the thought of all that money she's already worked so hard to make disappearing now, when she was so close to the end of her work day... Her resolve returned to her, and she looked back to Vriska and her impossibly full diaper. A grotesque image with an even worse smell but... Terezi really was desperate.

"... F-Fine... Sorry ma'am. I'll uh, get right to changing your..." Terezi nearly gagged. "Messy diaper." Terezi took another few steps forward. She knew how to change diapers on kids, sure, but not so much on fully grown adults. Of course, the fact that Vriska's shit was so unimaginably large made it even more daunting of a task. Soon Terezi was near enough to Vriska to reach the diaper straps, although she was forced to stand with her knees touching the huge smelly diaper. The warmth of it all especially disgusted her. "Okay so... Uh... Should I just do it here?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Vriska said bitterly. "Take it upstairs. There's a diaper pail in the bathroom." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the upstairs bathroom. Her instructions were useless, but it would be easy enough to find on its own. If that diaper pail still had some of the mess from Vriska's previous diaper in it, Terezi could probably locate it through smell alone.

For once, Vriska made things a bit easier on Terezi, shopfitting around, and spreading her legs to make her shit-swollen diaper a bit easier to remove. Her helpfulness was short-lived, however, as a pungent fart ripped its way from between her ass cheeks, stinging poor Terezi directly in her nose.

Terezi stood idly for the moment, before flinching a little at Vriska's bitter response. The disrespect was just another drop in the bucket at this point, and honestly nothing compared to the humiliation of what she was about to do anyway. Terezi could only imagine the horror of the bathroom she had already been intentionally avoiding. Not to mention the existence of a diaper pail only confirmed that this was a regular occurrence. That made Terezi's heart sink more as Vriska shifted around a bit to make things easier. Of course, the disgusting sound of Vriska's shit moving around in the over packed diaper only served to sicken her more.

Reluctantly, Terezi bent down and reached toward the diaper straps to begin removing it, only to be met with a gust of foul wind being filtered through literal pounds of shit and into Terezi's face. She did her best not to gag, but Vriska could probably see it. With shaking hands Terezi reached the straps and quickly got to work removing them. She could feel the heat radiating from the pounds and pounds of fresh shit, it just made her want to work even faster at this to get it over with.

She manages to get the straps removed, and starts to pull away the diaper, regretting the action as it releases the smell completely. She pauses, holding her breath. "Okay uh, I'm gonna take this off... Do you have like wipes, I need to..." She nearly gags "Wipe you now, right?"

"The changing supplies are in the bathroom, in a drawer next to the diaper pail," Vriska said. There was a snippiness to her tone, as though it was unreasonable that Terezi didn't know how to do this already. With how memorable, or perhaps traumatizing this experience was, Terezi would almost certainly remember it the next time.

The closest thing Vriska's diaper could be compared to was a bag of manure. It was similar in size and weight, although unlike manure, it was fresh, meaning that it was uncomfortably warm too, and the smell was somehow much, much worse.

Vriska pushed her hips upwards, to keep the mess clinging to her ass from rubbing off onto the couch.

"What are you waiting for, go?" she commanded indignantly.

Terezi carefully removed Vriska's shit stuffed diaper, being surgically careful to make sure not to spill any of the heaping pile of shit onto the couch or floor. With both hands needed to even move the heavy mass of diaper, Terezi had no way of covering her nose or otherwise sparing herself the traumatic experience of smelling Vriska's fresh, steaming shit. No broken public bathroom or drive past a farm could ever compare to the raw stench of Vriska's shit. The smell was just as impressive as the ungodly amount she had produced... Well they would be impressive if Terezi wasn't disgusted beyond words.

Working quickly Terezi used the straps to seal shut the open end of the diaper, only partially stopping the overpowering stench from leaking out. As Vriska both instructed and reprimanded Terezi, the poor maid got a feel for just how truly massive this shit must have been. The comparison to a bag of manure was being quite generous to how much your average herd of cows could shit. Vriska's steaming dump easily put them to shame. It took a great amount of Terezi's strength to move the horrid sack of feces. And Terezi was by no means a scrawny woman. She grew up playing soft ball and volley ball in school, so the fact that she was struggling was telling of just how bad things were for her.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be... Hnnng! Right back with the wipes..." She struggled, doing her best to haul the crinkling bag of mud. She lifted it just enough to carry, not wanting to drag it and risk cleaning up a rip or puncture. The horrid stench and warm mushy feeling against her arms and body sent a shiver down her spine as she went as quickly as she could towards the stairs and then the bathroom.

Luckily, being as sort of strong as she was, Terezi was able to (slowly) haul the diaper up the stairs, albeit with a few second long breaks to keep her balance. As she got more and more acquainted with the smell and warmth of the diaper, Terezi could almost swear the damn thing weighed almost as much as Vriska must have.

As she neared the bathroom, a place she had very intentionally avoided, a similar smell reached her, one that was definitely Vriska's shit, but not the shit she was currently carrying like the world's worst bean bag chair. She used her foot to kick open the door to the bathroom, woefully unprepared for the horrors she would meet inside.

Vriska's bathroom was, predictably, a complete horror show. Even Terezi's worst nightmares weren't sufficient to prepare her for what she was about to see, however. The room was absolutely packed with Vriska's used diapers, from floor to ceiling, save for a narrow pathway leading from the bathroom entrance to the sink. There was no toilet, of course, why would there be? Its exclusion meant that there would be even more room for Vriska's discarded nappies.

They were all obscenely full, although none seemed to be quite as large as the one Terezi was carrying. The enormous meal Terezi had prepared for her must've been exceptional, although Vriska did doubtlessly consume more food than the average person on a regular basis.

Some of the diapers were relatively fresh, but most seemed old, the shit within them having dried up and crusted over long ago. The smell, of course, was obscene, a mixture of distinct but equally foul diaper stenches all mixed into one unbearable wave of stink that permeated through the entire room. The heat radiating from Vriska's preserved messes meant that the bathroom was as hot as a sauna too.

At the end of the room, beside the sink, was the diaper pail Vriska had mentioned. It was stuffed beyond bursting with five or so of Vriska's diapers-after it ran out of room, Vriska opted to discard her diapers in the rest of the bathroom's space instead.

The question remained: did Vriska ever actually discard her diapers, or did this room contain every nappy she had ever used in one place. Were there other rooms packed completely with diapers, or was this the only one. And if Vriska did plan on emptying this room out and throwing her old diapers in the dumpster, would Terezi be the one responsible for doing it?

Terezi stopped dead in her tracks as the door swung open, stopping short as it was no doubt blocked by the pile of Vriska's diaper collection. This... Was way worse than she was expecting. It looked like a landfill, it smelled WORSE than a landfill. The air was so hot and thick with the potent smell of fermenting shit that Terezi quite literally threw up in her mouth. This room was like the estuary of the foulest, rankest, most rancid shit smell Terezi had ever been forced to brave. It was inhuman! Impossible to smell this bad... Or at least Terezi had thought until now.

She swallowed her bike and braved on, carrying the diaper inside and making sure to stick to the small path. On each side of her she could see a towering wall of putrid shit packed diapers, each looking like a horse had used them for a week straight. It was an abysmal experience for her, but somehow Terezi found the strength to go on. She approached the diaper pail and hoisted the newest, largest diaper up onto it, practically burying it as the brown stained nappy began to sag disgustingly. The heat it added to the room was easily felt.

Moving as quickly as she physically could, Terezi searched and rummaged about, finding the changing supplies in the sink cupboard. Baby wipes, a fresh adult diaper, and even some baby powder (Needed or not, Terezi didn't want to risk having to return to get it.)

With the needed items in hand Terezi all but ran out of the room, closing the door behind her to attempt to seal away the evil scent inside. She moved down the hall and then the stairs, reentering the front room. "Okay I'm back! I got the stuff, I can change you…"

"Mhm, get to it," Vriska said, pointing down towards her own filth-caked rear. A diaper dump of that size was bound to leave some residue behind, so Vriska's hindquarters were absolutely covered in clinging, dark brown filth. It still stunk, of course, but not nearly as bad as the load that Terezi had just finished disposing of. Most of the smell in the room was just the remnants from her initial diaper dump.

Vriska didn't bother explaining the process of a diaper change to Terezi-she said she knew how to, and the process was no different with an adult than with a child. A bit grosser, sure, but nearly identical in most other ways.

Vriska kept her hindquarters raised, to make the changing process easier for Terezi. For the first time today, she did something to help her maid rather than inconvenience or repulse her. Terezi would be a fool to assume that this was the start of some pattern, though.

Somehow she was looking forward to this even less than hauling the diaper away. Sure, hauling the diaper was a far more tiresome and foul smelling task, and Terezi would much rather never enter Vriska's bathroom ever again, but something about wiping a grown woman's ass was kind of humiliating. Well, more humiliating. Though to be honest Terezi had been humiliated over and over since she got here so why stop now?

At least this would be easier. Terezi moved over to where Vriska was sitting and got down on her knees so she was (unfortunately) face to face with her employer's shitty ass. Despite how much crap had been stuffed into that diaper Terezi was still sort of flabbergasted at just how filthy Vriska was. The smell was still present but it had dissipated, and besides it would take nothing short of a freshly filled diaper to compare to what she had endured so far.

Quickly she got to work with the wipes, thoroughly wiping away the disgusting muck and making sure to get Vriska nice and clean. It was humiliating, yes, but at least once she got done Vriska would probably smell kind of okay. Once she'd made sure to get Vriska nice and clean Terezi applied a liberal amount of the powder, and then got the fresh new nappy strapped on her. It was definitely weird doing this to a grown woman, but Terezi could handle. "There we go, ma'am... Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," Vriska said. It would've never occurred to her that her huge diaper messes could be interpreted as a sign of distress. Being able to gorge herself like that was an incredible, downright superhuman feat. Terezi should've been impressed!

Vriska slapped her hand against the fresh, clean diaper, sending a puff of powder into the air. "You're pretty good at this," Vriska said, shoving her hand into one of the couch cushions, and pulling out a wad of crumpled 10s and 20s. "Here, take this for doing such a good job."

As humiliating and downright disgusting as this evening was turning out to be, at least Terezi was making a pretty impressive profit. Not only could Vriska shit enough to put an elephant to shame, but she had money to burn too. She was quite the enigmatic woman, it seemed!

Terezi took the money without question, thumbing through the bills and counting them. All things considered it almost felt worth it now that she was actually holding the money in hand. She felt crazy for having that line of thought but there were probably way worse jobs out there that paid less than this... Terezi just shook her head and crammed the money into her pocket.

"Well, I'm happy I was able to... Uh, fulfill your desires?" Terezi kind of shrugged, now sure how to proceed with their professional relationship now that she had just wiped a practical bucketload of shit off of Vriska's ass. It was also only now that Terezi realized how tired she was feeling. She checked her watch and noticed that it was beginning to get rather late.

She fidgeted in place a bit and sighed. "Well, ma'am... It's getting kinda late. Unless there's anything else you need would it be fine to call it for today?" She asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. She definitely felt the need for a long hot bath at her apartment.

Vriska was given a moment of pause. She was having such a great time, she hadn't imagined that it'd end so soon. Luckily, the fun didn't have to stop until Vriska's wallet was empty, meaning that this could carry on for as long as she wanted it to.

"Sure, you could leave now..." Vriska said. Her fresh, crisp diaper bulged visibly between her legs. It was amazing that she could still maintain an aura of authority while wearing it.

"But I'll give you a huuuuuuuuge bonus if you stay. I have a guest bedroom and bathroom too, so you won't need to deal with my dirty diapers every time you get up to pee," Vriska said with a somewhat worrying wink. "I bet you really want to take a shower after all that too/"

Terezi was definitely hoping that Vriska would okay her dismissal. Vriska's reply made her tilt her head however. Definitely not what she was expecting. Terezi figured Vriska may have one last request or task, but asking Terezi to spend the night was definitely not something she expected. Of course, the idea of getting a bonus was appealing, and it wasn't like Terezi had any pets or plants to water at home.

"Uh... Hmm..." Terezi thought for a moment. The offer was appealing, especially since it saved her a 30 minute cab ride. Plus she had done all the cleaning here herself, so she knew that the place wasn't a pig sty. And if there was a guest bathroom that wasn't a valley of shit stuffed diapers, well then Terezi could suck it up long enough to get paid.

"Uh, yeah sure. I mean, yes ma'am. I'd be okay to stay overnight if that's what you want. Hey, I could even make breakfast for you in the morning!" Terezi hummed, trying to do a little sucking up to stay in good graces. She was really dying for a shower, though.

Vriska smiled. "I'd like that quite a bit," she said. "The guest bedroom is just down the hall, and the bathroom is right across from it," Vriska said, pointing across the adjacent hallway.

She let out a yawn, that turned into a hiccupy belch. Fortunately, it wasn't strong enough to reach where Terezi was standing. "I should really get some rest," she said. "It's been a long day, and I'll need a lot of energy for all the fun we're going to have tomorrow.

And with that slightly foreboding statement, Vriska trudged her way up stairs. Each step emitted a crinkle from the extra thick diaper between her legs. Terezi could hear the sound of bed springs creaking, as Vriska threw her body onto her mattress.

Terezi watched as Vriska went, suddenly feeling like maybe spending the night wasn't such a good idea. Then again... Maybe Vriska was just lonely? It had to be hard making friends whenever you routinely crapped in diapers. At least that's what Terezi figured. Either way, once Vriska was out of sight, Terezi made her way to the guest bathroom. She was relieved to find that it was nowhere near the horrors of the other bathroom, and had all the amenities. Before hopping into the shower, Terezi through her made outfit into the washing machine for tomorrow, opting to sleep in just her underwear and bra tonight.

After that she was quick to get a shower, making it extra long and extra hot. Once she was finished she found herself feeling refreshed and drowsy. She went to check on her outfit, moving it from the washer to the dryer and setting it to cycle. It would be fresh and dry in the morning, so that was pleasant at least.

With all that done, Terezi tiredly trudged her way to the guest bedroom, which she found to be bigger and nicer than her own bedroom at home. She didn't waste much time crawling into the big soft bed, and before she knew it she was finding herself nodding off. Soon she was asleep, resting blissfully unaware of what Vriska held in store for her tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska's night routine was similar, but a bit less involved. Obviously she didn't bother taking a shower. She ignored so many of the other trappings of hygiene, why would she bother with that one? Instead, she brought her diapered butt into the master bedroom upstairs, and threw herself onto the bed. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep, perhaps due to the lingering drowsiness she had from her food coma.

Speaking of which, there was still some of Vriska's dinner from the previous night that her stomach had yet to digest, which was just now making its way into her colon. As she slept, her muscles relaxed, and she began to release the contents of her bowels into her fresh diaper.

It swelled and bloated from Vriska's enormous shitload, gradually filling her room with her toxic stink. By time she woke up the following morning, she was sporting a mess that, while not as big as the one she produced last time, was still inhumanly huge.

Terezi slept well all throughout the night. In fact, she slept like a baby. She had been so worn out last night that she slept like a rock all the way until morning. The comfortable mattress did help a lot in that regard, though.

She woke up well before Vriska did thanks to her phone's alarm. She figured if she was going to be doing maid work for Vriska again today she might as well get a head start. She managed to get a lot of cleaning up done pretty early, especially since the house was still pretty clean from the night before. The one room she avoided, of course, was the diaper pit that was Vriska's bathroom. She made sure to stay far away from that part of the house. Another part of the home she tried not to go near was Vriska's room, but that was mostly just because Terezi didn't want to wake her employer early and risk getting scolded.

Eventually though, Terezi couldn't really justify not going in there. The rest of the house was taken care of and she could only imagine what kind of mess Vriska's room was. So with a lot of hesitation, Terezi made her way down the hallway and to Vriska's door. She gave a small knock and then opened it slowly.

"Good morning..." She said softly, try give Vriska as gentle a wake up call as possible. Once she peeked around the door to see Vriska, however, her worst fear was confirmed. She caught sight of Vriska's fat, bloated nappy that she'd done a good job of filling overnight. Then the stench hit her. Like a truck. She audibly gagged and went to cover her nose. She couldn't believe that Vriska's stomach still had something inside it after last night's diaper filling escapade. "V-Vriska... Are you awake?" She said as she tried to hold her breath.

Vriska was also sleeping like a baby, in that she had soiled herself immensely while she slept. Though, the mountain of shit in Vriska's sagging diaper was far more than any mere infant could produce.

Terezi's words didn't arouse Vriska. She did not do so much as wince or shift underneath her sheets. Perhaps Vriska hadn't heard her, or perhaps it would take a bit more than that to wake her up.

Though it was morning, Vriska still seemed to be in a fairly deep sleep. Her eyes were shut tight, and her mouth hung open as she snored. Of course she snored, Vriska had to be obnoxious in every way imaginable.

Because of this, a puddle of drool had begun to accumulate under her chin. Obviously, this wasn't as big a concern as the mudpile that had settled between her thighs.

She stood at the door while she was assaulted by the awful stench in the room, all while Vriska slept through it like it was nothing. Terezi couldn't see how anyone could handle this stink and not choke on the air, but maybe it was just because it was Vriska's own brand she could handle it. Either way, Terezi couldn't handle it. She stepped out of the room and closed to door to catch her breath, although the hallway stunk now as well.

"I gotta get rid of this smell... Plus... She's probably had a shitty diaper all night... It would just be more work for me if she got a rash... Oh god... " Terezi mumbled to herself before she trudged down the hall to the bathroom where the fresh diapers were kept. She made her way in and out of that horribly diaper dump as quickly as she could and hurried back to Vriska's room with a fresh diaper, as mentally prepared as she was gonna get.

She opened the door and stepped inside to find Vriska still passed out and snoring like a bear, her diaper still stuffed with some truly vile smelling shit. Terezi made her way over to the bed, taking as few breaths as she could as the smell only got worse closer to Vriska.

"Vriska... I'm gonna change your diaper, because it smells really bad... Uh, if that's okay just snore really loud..." Terezi said. Vriska's loud snoring continued, which Terezi just shrugged off at this point. She pulled the covers down to reveal Vriska's lower half. She felt her stomach churn at the sight if the bloated diaper. It was stained a dark brown, no doubt from being stuffed full of shit for hours. Terezi groaned and climbed onto the bed to get a better position, moving Vriska's legs as well. The smell was atrocious now as she basically sat between Vriska's legs in front of the diaper. "Hey, uh, if you wanna wake up that would make this easier..." Terezi said sort of loudly, trying to delay having to change her more than anything.

Even in the midst of a change, Vriska did not budge from her slumber. Maybe she was in a food coma from everything she had gorged herself with the previous night. Regardless, it seemed like Vriska was out cold, and Terezi would have to perform this change without any input from her. Whether that made Terezi's job easier or harder would remain to be seen.

Curiously, there didn't seem to be any evidence of diaper rash on Vriska's exposed crotch, despite the fact that she had doubtlessly been sleeping with her mess pressed up against her through the entire night. Perhaps Vriska had developed an immunity to diaper rash, after hyper-dumping in her nappies countless times. Or perhaps it was part of whatever bizarre mutation allowed her to regularly shit out her own body weight in the first place.

Vriska's hours-old shit had a distinctively different odor than when it was fresh. For better or for worse, Terezi no doubt found it to still be intolerable. Then there was the fact that she would have to trek back up to the nightmare realm that was Vriska's bathroom to deposit this diaper after she finished changing it.

Terezi's job was still as difficult as ever, and all she could hope was that Vriska gave her a generous tip after she finally woke up.

Surprisingly enough money was the last thing on Terezi's mind, her senses were being so assaulted by the stench of shit that all she could focus on was getting this diaper changed and thrown away with the rest of them. If she was gonna do any cleaning in Vriska's room, this smell needed to GO.

Once it become clear that Vriska wasn't going to wake up, Terezi just decided to suck it up and get to work. She started right away by reluctantly pushing her hands against the diaper and mushing them against the mass of shit to get an idea of how hard or soft it was. She then grabbed Vriska's legs and put them up over her shoulders so she could change her. Sitting right in the blast zone like this made Terezi nervous, but this was the only way she could think of to handle Vriska's legs during this.

She carefully undid the diaper straps and pulled it open, instantly releasing more concentrated and awful shit stench right into her face. On top of that she was greeted by the unpleasant sight of a full diaper. Terezi put all of her focus into getting the diaper off of her without making a mess, but the position made it awkward, especially with Vriska's limp legs weighing heavily on Terezi's shoulders. She managed to get the diaper off and closed up tight, but not without getting a few specks of shit on her hands. Terezi felt like vomiting but she stayed strong.

She carefully set the beach ball sized diaper full of scat aside on the bed and got to work getting Vriska cleaned up, a much easier task. Using baby wipes she started to wipe away all the old muck.

After remaining in what seemed to be an impenetrable sleep, Vriska finally began blinking herself awake as she felt the cool morning breeze against her bare bottom, and the most wet wipe between her crack.

It took her a few seconds to fully wake up and process everything that was going on. Eventually, she was able to put together that she had soiled herself in her sleep, and that Terezi had started changing her before she'd woken up. She now had the needed information, but her reaction still remained to be seen, and at this point it could quite believably go either way.

It seemed as though the proverbial coin had landed on tails. Instead of thanking Terezi for taking the initiative, Vriska's face immediately curled into a bitter scowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vriska said, batting Terezi away with her foot before she could finish wiping her.

Terezi kept diligently at her task, performing the diaper change to the best of her abilities while Vriska remained as limp as a corpse. She was completely unaware that her employer was slowly waking from her deep slumber, and didn't notice until she was suddenly pushed away, falling back on the bed and crawling away a bit.

"Shit! Oh gosh, uh, fuck... Sorry! Sorry! I was just trying to clean up in here and I noticed you had a pretty full diaper... And it smelled so bad in here and I just figured you'd need a change..?" Terezi tried to explain herself in a way that wouldn't piss Vriska off even more. Vriska's used diaper still sat on the bed like a disgusting medicine ball just a foot or two away from the both of them.

"It's not up to you to decide what I do or don't need," Vriska said. Obviously that was a lie, she would no doubt scold Terezi for not doing something she was never asked to do later in the day, but so long as Vriska was the one with the money she could be as much of a hypocrite as she wanted.

"Whatever, throw that thing away! But you have to replace it. Cook me up a breakfast that'll make a mess just as big as that one was, or there'll be no more money for you," she said demandingly.

She slowly began to push herself up from the couch, her stomach grumbling hungrily in anticipation of what would no doubt be an inhumanly enormous morning meal.

Terezi sat and endured her scolding, the stench of the nearby diaper making this even worse. Luckily, however, Vriska seemed to be in a merciful mood. At the very least she wasn't gonna lose her job over this, which was a big bonus. Without hesitation Terezi stood up and grabbed the balled up diaper, holding it with both hands.

"Yes ma'am, of course... I'll get started right away!" Terezi replied as she hurried to dispose of the diaper. She made her way into the diaper landfill room once more and dumped it with the rest of them, before hurrying out and to the kitchen, where she instantly started washing her hands as thoroughly as one could. Being made to cook was almost a blessing compared to all this diaper related stuff, so Terezi couldn't complain there, but the idea that it would inevitably end up as a monster sized diaper made her cringe thinking about having to deal about it...

She decided to just endure, she needed the money after all, and cooking was easy. She decided to begin by raising the fridge, which was still well stocked despite the feast she made last night. Luckily breakfast was something Terezi really knew how to do, and started up with the staples of Eggs, Bacon, Gravy, and Biscuits... 3 dozen eggs, six pounds of bacon, and nearly a gallon of gravy with 3 rolls of biscuits, to be exact. She saw how much Vriska ate yesterday, so she didn't pull any punches when it came to getting her morning feast ready. Terezi only hoped that she'd be able to get a few more tips before the day was done...


	4. Chapter 4

All of the anger and frustration Vriska seemed to have towards her teal-blooded seemed to melt away the moment she got a whiff of that delicious banquet of breakfast. Terezi was right to prepare such an absurd amount of food for her. Vriska's appetite was no less enormous today than it was yesterday, and it would take at least this big of a meal to satisfy her again.

Vriska sat herself down at the head of the table, the diaper making a subtle crinkle as it was pressed against the chair. Her blue-lipped mouth hung open hungrily as she drooled, stomach gurgling in eager anticipation of this lovely breakfast.

"Not 8ad," she said with a grin. She slapped a fat wad of bills onto the table in front of Terezi. She wanted to get payment out of the way as quickly as possible, so she would be free to enjoy her meal without anything else on her mind.

With that out of the way, Vriska began to dig in without so much as bothering to look to see if Terezi had accepted the cash. It all looked so good that she wasn't sure where to start, so she essentially decided to devour it all at once. Everything that was within arms reach had a hunk taken out of it, as Vriska tore as much of it as her fist could hold before cramming it sloppily into her hungry mouth.

"Thith isth so fuckink gooth!" Vriska said, sending a shower of spittle and crumbs across the table as she spoke.

Watching Vriska eat wasn't any easier the second time around, Terezi was still unsettled by just how quickly Vriska was able to shovel the food into her face. It definitely didn't help that she was familiar with what the end product would be once her stomach had worked through all of that. She just took comfort in counting up her money while Vriska laid into the feast like a starving animal.

"I'm glad you like it, at least..." Terezi shrugged as she started wiping down the table and getting a headstart on the no doubt huge mess Vriska was gonna make by the end of the meal. As she did that, however, she tried to curry a bit of favor and slid a dish closer to Vriska so it would be easier for her to grab a handful and scarf it down. "Let me know if you need anything else, ma'am!" She said with a forced smile.

Vriska said something that resembled a "thank you" muffled by several pounds of food being hurriedly crammed down her throat one fistful at a time. Vriska didn't seem to need any assistance from Terezi at the moment. She was doing a perfectly satisfactory job of glutting herself all on her own. Terezi knew by now that just because Vriska didn't quite her services immediately that didn't mean she was at liberty to leave.

Vriska needed someone to torment while she was eating after all, and Terezi wouldn't be spared the same nasty sights and smells she was forced to endure the first time. In fact, things were about to get much, much worse.

Terezi had to keep wiping down the table as Vriska's feeding frenzy continued. Each time she thought it was clean her employer would splatter grease or gravy across the table and she would be right back to scrubbing it clean... It was a futile task while Vriska was eating but Terezi didn't want to look like she wasn't busy, just in case Vriska decided to give her a more disgusting task... Although she was dreading the idea of that anyway. Terezi had actually been hungry this morning but something about watching Vriska eat never failed to make Terezi lose her appetite.

Eventually she got sick of wiping spittle and grease off the table and started piling dishes into the sink, humming a little to her self and trying to enjoy the few moments she had without being made to do something horrid.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Vriska said, opening her mouth in a shower of spittle and fragmented food. "I don't remember asking you to clean up!" Vriska said. "I want to admire the mess I make after my meal! Then and only then do I want you to start cleaning."

Terezi would be wise to keep that in mind for the future, but it was too late for her to take back her current offense, and she could expect some awful punishment in return.

"Now, come back here!" she said, pointing to the space directly in front of her seat, taking a large, meaty bite from whatever was nearest.

Terezi nearly jumped out of her skin when Vriska barked in her direction. She dropped a plate into the soapy water and splashed herself, but was at attention right away as Vriska started scolding her. Few things really intimidated her but she knew that whatever Vriska decided to do as punishment wouldn't be pretty... The last thing she wanted was any more unnecessary grossness coming her way, so whenever Vriska commanded her over it was all she could do to keep from groaning out loud.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am... Didn't mean to upset you I was just trying to give you plenty of, uh, space to eat!" Terezi tried to save face as she obediently trotted over to Vriska, and assumed her position seated on the floor in front of Vriska, all while trying to not look disgusted or repulsed by the front row view of Vriska's gut. "Would you like a belly rub again, because I can definitely do that if you need help.... Digesting things..." Terezi said with fake enthusiasm.

Though Terezi’s joviality was blatantly artificial, Vriska still appreciated that she was putting in the effort to seem like she enjoyed herself. She was curious how far she would need to push Terezi for her disgust to start to bubble back to the surface though, just like all those bubbles of gas rose from her stomach and were expelled as foul stinking clouds from either end.

“Yeah, a 8elly rub sounds great,” Vriska said between hearty, sloppy bites of breakfast. She wasn’t paying much attention to what it was she was cramming into her mouth anymore, but she didn’t have to. It was all so delicious and filling after all!

If Terezi was going to obey Vriska’s command for a tummy rub, she’d better do it quickly, as Vriska’s stomach seemed to swell with each passing second, creating more surface area that Terezi would have to caress to satisfy her piggish employer.

The view from her position was far from glamorous, sitting on the cold tiled floor and looking up at this woman while she ate and ate like an immense slob, all while her stomach bulged and swelled by the moment. Terezi brought her hands up to the food engorged gut with a bit of hesitation. This was gross, it was humiliating, and she would DIE if anyone ever found out what she's done for money, but rubbing Vriska's fat stomach was so much better than anything diaper related.

She took a deep breath and grimaced as she accidentally sucked in a huge cloud of Vriska's stink, and then started mashing her palms against her employers taut, bubbling stomach.

With her best effort she worked her hands against Vriska's skin, rubbing in wide circles to try and cover as much surface area as it slowly got bigger and bigger in her hands. It was almost grotesque how quickly it was filling up, and how pretty soon it was actually physically difficult to rub and massage it. At the very least, the worst thing she had to smell and endure was Vriska's gas for the time being.

"Is this... Helping?" Terezi asked as she worked her hands low on Vriska's stomach, kneading the flesh like a baker would knead dough.

“Mmmm, you have no idea,” Vriska said, her words garbled by the mouthful of food she was currently cramming down her gullet. She was eating like she was starving, even though she had enough food to feel a small family gurgling away in her ballooning gut. At least Vriska sounded genuinely pleased with Terezi’s performance, which meant that the poor teal blood wouldn’t have to endure any punishments for the time being, at least not any deliberate ones.

As though rubbing her employer’s fat, swollen stomach wasn’t disgusting enough, Vriska’s tummy was covered in a thick, viscous layer of grease that alternatively caused Terezi’s hands to slip all over it or get stuck to it.

Despite her satisfaction with her sitter’s belly rub, Vriska made no attempt to spare Terezi from her gas, or any of the other awful things she did while she was eating. Terezi would still be treated to a rancid belch or reeking fart every few seconds. Even if she was lucky enough to stay out of the radius of the stench, the deep, guttural sound alone would be more than enough to sicken her.

Plus, there was the way Vriska chewed, gnawing and gnashing with her mouth half open like an animal that had never been taught table manners, which thinking about it wasn’t an inaccurate description of Vriska either.

Even without verbal confirmation, the approving gurgles from Vriska’s gut would’ve been enough to clue Terezi in that she was doing a good job. As demeaning a task as it was, her belly rubs were definitely aiding Vriska’s digestion.

“Mmmf,” Vriska let out a sound with a mouth full of food which didn’t even seem like it was trying to be a word, reaching into her pocket and clumsily letting a few high-valued bills flutter beneath the table. She didn’t want Terezi’s hands to detach from her greasy gut for a single second, not when she was doing such a good job, so she figured she could use a little financial encouragement.

Vriska's slick stomach was proving to be a challenge to massage, to say the least. It only got harder the more she ate. Terezi's hands would slip or lose their grip, but when she tried to pull them away to reposition she found that she was almost glued to Vriska's swelling gut. That combined with the drippings of grease, slobber, and crumbs that landed on and around Terezi from Vriska's feeding frenzy above just made the whole ordeal a tasking physical excersice. And that's not even mentioning the smell. Vriska's farts and belches smelled God awful, bad enough that Terezi was holding her breath and much as possible to avoid smelling the pungent odor Vriska was constantly pumping out.

It was demeaning, unpleasant, disgusting, and definitely not what Terezi wanted to do. She felt herself slowing down, either from exhaustion or lack of oxygen, until she saw the flutter of cash fall around her. She glanced down and saw what she could swear was a hundred, and that was all Terezi needed to get her second wind. If this fat slob wanted her disgusting, sticky stomach massaged, Terezi was going to give her a massage that she would be happy to shell out more cash for. She steadied herself on her knees and doubled down, pushing her hands harder and more forcefully against Vriska, deepening the massage and really working her innards. Terezi leaned into it, but slipped and felt her face slap against the gut, Vriska's grease splashing her face. The sounds she could hear from this point were almost deafening, but Terezi felt her face stick fast to the greasy stomach. For a moment she thought to pull away in disgust, but from the corner if her eye she saw the money on the floor.

Throwing away her shame and self restraint for a moment, Terezi threw herself into it further. With her hands and face she started rubbing and massaging faster and more forcefully, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Vriska was in hog heaven, appropriate because she was gorging herself full of food like a fat fucking pig. She couldn't thank Terezi enough for all she had done for her. Between her belly rubs and all the piles upon piles of lovely food she'd prepared for her, this may very well have been one of the best eating experiences she'd ever had.

Of course, things were quite the opposite for Terezi, who was still forced to endure the stinky, greasy, gaseous nightmare that she'd gotten herself into. Vriska noticed that the smell was beginning to make her loyal maid faint, just as she took note of the fact that the huge payout she'd given her seemed to replenish her energy almost immediately.

Although it got her some extra cash and pleased Vriska greatly, Terezi's tummy rubs would ultimately end up contributing to Terezi's torture. It sped up Vriska's digestion, meaning the pounds and pounds of food piled up in her stomach were converted into gas even faster, resulting in even more repulsive, stinking explosions from either end of Vriska's body than usual.

Since that food was begin fast tracked through Vriska's digestive system, it wouldn't be much longer before they found themselves filling up the Serket's diaper too, a reality that Terezi was aware of in some part of her mind but didn't dare acknowledge.

Terezi was trying to just focus on the now rather than the later, but she was painfully aware of the fact that whatever she was enduring now was merely a preamble to what would surely be the main event... Terezi just grit her teeth and continued the rather intense massage. She could feel Vriska's gut swell with every swallow of food the gluttonous woman forced down her throat. Her arms and face were practically coated with grease, and she was starting to feel some serious fatigue.

Finally, after a little longer, Terezi finally peeled her face away from Vriska's swollen gut, just as her patron let loose another awful smelling belch fart combo that made her eyes water. She continued to cradle Vriska's stomach in her hands and massage it but Terezi was starting to look like shit to be honest. Gagging on ass fumes, covered in gut grease, and experiencing a rather powerful neck cramp.

"Ma'am... Not trying to hurry you or anything, but are you almost done?" Terezi asked with a tired groan.

Even though Terezi tried to preface her question ask to not upset Vriska, she still didn’t take kindly to the inquiry. “I’ll tell you when I’m done,” she hissed in a tone that was less than measured, showering Terezi in a hail of spittle and bits of food. Terezi should keep in mind that, as disgusting as her current situation was, it always had the potential to get worse if she got on Vriska’s bad side.

Her mood quickly softened however, as the belly rub continued, and she crammed more food into her bottomless maw.

“Ah, so good,” she grunted, shifting a cheek so she would have enough room to let out a low, bassy fart. The diaper was only enough to muffle the noise slightly. Vriska’s nose wrinkled as it drifted up to her. If Vriska was disgusted by it, there was no telling how bad it would be for Terezi.

“Fuck, that one was nasty, even for me,” she said, waving her hand as to fan those putrid fumes in Terezi’s direction.

Terezi cringed a little whenever Vriska hissed at her, afraid of getting punished in some disgusting way. The small shot of adrenaline motivated her to renew her pace with the massage, working her hands over the gravid orb of flesh, the sickly sound of Vriska eating dominating her senses. Hell, every part of Vriska was dominating her senses. Her gut was so big it was all she could see in front of her, and dear lord the smell was just getting worse and worse.

At the very least she seemed to get back on Vriska's good side by getting back on track. Terezi just glanced down at the couple hundred dollars that were on the floor, and it gave her the strength she needed. However, she simply wasn't strong enough for the monster fart Vriska was about to cut loose.

The sound made Terezi's skin crawl even more than normal, and as soon as Vriska started waving it towards Terezi's face it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her face practically looked green, and Terezi gagged so hard she nearly threw up. She had to pull a hand away from the sticky, greasy gut to bury her face in the inside of her elbow to try and cover her nose. Such a rancid fart wasn't meant to come from a person, but luckily this presented a good chance for Terezi to suck up.

"Good one, ma'am..." Terezi said with another little gag.

“Heh, thanks,” Vriska said with a teasing chuckle, as though she were proud of what she’d produced. Vriska had successfully devoured just about everything on the table, save for a few scraps of food. Of course, she wasn’t going to let those go uneaten, but it meant that Vriska’s gluttony would start winding down at least. It wouldn’t be long until Terezi wouldn’t have to listen to the sickening sounds of her chewing and slurping, but she would still have to worry about all the other awful things that Vriska’s body could produce.

It meant that Vriska’s ballooning gut wouldn’t get any bigger either, meaning that the troll had just about reached her maximum size. Her turgid boulder of a gut was enormous, and made her look far more than just pregnant. It twitched and groaned ominously, as though it were threatening to burst any second.

Of course, Terezi would still be expected to rub the greasy mound of flesh, as Vriska hurled the last few crumbs into her mouth. Everything that had once been on the table now churned away in Vriska’s burgeoning gut, or was smeared across her body in the form of food stains.

“Fuck, I can’t remember the last time I had a breakfast that good,” she said, letting out a satisfied belch to punctuate her meal, which caused the silverware and plates on the table to rattle, and hurled a cloud of toxic smog towards Terezi. The smell was a sultry medley of everything that Vriska had eaten up until that point, combined into an unbearable whole.

“Don’t stop rubbing! I’m gonna need all the help I can get digesting all that delicious food.”

The fact that Vriska seemed so proud of her disgusting gas was both a blessing and a curse. On the bright side, Terezi could sort of leverage it to get on Vriska's good side... But at the same time it meant that Vriska was all too eager to rip a near lethal amount of gas right next to Terezi's head. At this point she was just happy Vriska was nearly finished eating, even if she let out a belch that smelled like a fridge full of spoiled food.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll keep it up... Your stomach is really big, I can hardly believe you managed to eat all of what I made! Pretty uh, impressive... Do you always eat like this? Or is it because my food is so good?" Terezi nervously tried to make some sort of small talk while she massaged the bean bag sized stomach in front of her. Maybe if she could get Vriska talking she would have less time to fart and burp...

“Heh, a little bit of both,” Vriska said. “I usually eat a ton, but I can’t remember the last time I ate this much. I have my loyal maid to thank you for that,” she said with a grin. Terezi’s plan to keep Vriska’s gas under control was unsuccessful, as Vriska ripped another roaring belch almost as soon as she finished talking.

Terezi’s belly rubs did seem to be making quite the impact on Vriska’s digestion, if he glorps and groans from her belly were anything to go by, paired with moaning from her mouth. Vriska’s stomach seemed to be digesting that mountain of food in record time. Unfortunately, this meant more frequent eruptions of gas for Terezi to endure.

Most of these seemed to come from Vriska’s mouth. In fact, all of them did. Her belches were still plenty putrid, so Terezi wasn’t off the hook, but it was strange to see her going so long without farting.

Eventually Vriska acknowledged it herself. “Fuck, it feels like I’ve got a really big one brewing in there. I think it’s stuck,” she said, groaning and rubbing her belly as her stomach groaned ominously along with her. “Try and help me force it out,” Vriska began huffing and grunting, as she began to do just that. It seemed like this stubborn fart bubble wouldn’t come out without a little assistance from her maid, however.

Each and every belch made Terezi flinch and hold her breath. They were truthfully not as bad as what came out the other end, but somehow it was even nastier watching Vriska's maw flap open and practically spray drool all over the place. At least Terezi could still mostly breath, any breathable oxygen was a blessing at this point.

"S-Stuck?" Terezi asked with a hint of terror in her voice. She was blessed with the absence of farts and now she was being asked to take that blessing away. Terezi briefly battled with the decision, seriously hesitating to help, but the sound of Vriska grunting and the thought of the tip she might get after this gave her the courage to risk her own health. She steadied herself and started to knead Vriska's stomach like a fat lump of dough, trying to push things down and out, hopefully to move whatever gross gas pocket had taken up residence in Vriska's bowels. "Is this helping?"

“Yeah, that feels amazing,” Vriska said, stifling a belch for once. She wasn’t doing it out of courtesy for Terezi, of course. She simply wanted to save all her gas up, so it could come out in one enormous relieving eruption.

Terezi’s rubbing along with Vriska’s pushing caused the bubble to dislodge, and it gradually made its way through Vriska’s body before pressing up against her asshole where it got stuck once again.

“Fuck, this feels huge! Push harder!” Vriska said. Now more than ever, she seemed like a ticking time bomb of farts fit to burst at any moment.

Terezi's heartrate quickened with each second she spent pushing along the massive bubble, the suspense of the awful awful thing she was helping along was practically killing her. She had never heard a stomach make the sorts of noises Vriska's was now, and it was terrifying knowing that Vriska was gearing up for something so large she couldn't push it out on her own. Again Terezi's courage was tested, and for a moment she almost backed off, but again she caught a glimpse of the cash and grit her teeth, and pushed even harder against the gut.

Finally, she decided to just bite the bullet and really really push. "Okay ma'am... One! Two! Threeee..?" She pushed hard and with all her might, bracing for what was about the happen.

Vriska let out a sigh of relief, as the bloated troll released something a bit more...solid than either of them were expecting, with a loud crackling sound like a boulder being split apart and a smell that was even worse than the miasmic vapors that were already hovering around in the air.

Apparently Vriska had underestimated the efficiency of her digestive system. It wasn’t a bubble of gas that was trapped in her bowels, but a thick, fat turd, that was currently snaking its way out of her widening asshole and coiling in the cushiony seat of her diaper.

“Ahh, that feels so much better,” Vriska said, the blue blush on her cheeks disappearing as she no longer had to strain, her diaper swelling and bulging visibly beneath her, squishing against the kitchen chair.

Terezi felt the pressure in Vriska's gut suddenly lessen as her fat turd broke free and began filling her diaper with a disgustingly loud crackling noise. The smell hit instantly and Terezi could no longer endure it with a forced smile. She unstuck her hands from Vriska's gut and quickly snatched up the money, wadding it up and shoving it into the pocket on her grease stained apron, before standing up and taking a few steps away from the epicenter.

"Holy crap..." Terezi mumbled, the smell making her light headed enough to stumble. "You're already pooping? You just finished.." Terezi gagged on the smell. "...eating..." She continued. Terezi honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing... Or hearing.. or smelling. She knew this was gonna happen eventually but not before she even had a chance to clean the table up. "Jesus that smells strong... I think I might pass out..."

Vriska's relief was palpable. If the broad, grin she wore on her face didn't give it away, then the long, satisfied sight would've. "You bet it does," Vriska said. "This load might not be from this meal. It just might've helped force out the load from the last...ungh..." Vriska continued to grunt, as the coiled shit-snake working its way out of her asshole showed no signs of slowing down, and her diaper continued to bloat against the chair beneath her.

"And don't you pass out on me," she added with some extra edge to her voice. "That is, if you want to keep the money coming..."

The promise of more cash gave Terezi just enough strength to remain concious, although the smell and sight of what was happening in front of her made her regret it. Terezi felt like total hell, she was covered in half chewed food and grease from sitting beneath Vriska, her arms hurt from massaging such a huge gut, and the fumes from Vriska's rapidly bloating diaper were making her light headed. The only thing comforting her was the thought that if Vriska was shitting now, at least it was out of the way for a little while.

"Gotcha... I'll manage to keep awake, the smell is just so bad, I'd ask what you ate to make that smell but I already know first hand..." Terezi said with a tired groan. "So I'll need to change you once you're done then, ma'am?" She glanced uncomfortably at the way the diaper only grew larger and larger as Vriska messed herself. "God I hope you're almost done..."

“Yeah, you’ll have to change me,” Vriska said between heavy, almost exaggerated grunts. “And I’m just, nnng, getting started...”


	5. Chapter 5

Indeed, Vriska still had plenty to go before her diaper would be completely filled, and her bowels totally emptied. Her diaper got larger and larger with each second, as fhe remnants of the lovely breakfast Terezi had prepared for her bloated it out.

Terezi’s massage did seem to be helping, as the harder she pushed her hands into the greasy gut, the faster Vriska’s ass would extrude its putrid waste. This was actually a good thing on Terezi’s end, as it meant that if she pushed harder she could get this thing over with faster. She would still have a massively messed diaper to deal with, but at least she’d have to put up with the awful stench of it for just a little less time.

Terezi continued her disgusting and demeaning task, straining her arms to continue massaging Vriska's gut while she grunted and groaned to push out such a sickeningly large load. Terezi noticed early on that whenever she helped push along Vriska's mess, it would speed up and mush and crackle out more quickly. It made the smell worse because it caused more gas to escape as well, but at least it hurried things along. The last thing Terezi wanted was go spend an hour with her face down near Vriska's shit stuffed nappy. The sooner, the better.

She put both palms together and pushed down hard, kneading the gut like a lump of dough, and felt her stomach churn at the sound of shit filling the diaper further. As she did, Terezi figured she might as well kiss up a little more for good measure. "I've never seen anyone shit like you... It's uh, frighteningly impressive... Like seriously you shit like a monster, enough to make an elephant feel inferior, ma'am." Maybe she was feeling brave, or maybe it was the fumes making her loopy, but Terezi did feel impressed by what Vriska was capable of, even if it was disgusting and vile.

Vriska smiled, although it wasn’t certain that Terezi would be able to see it with Vriska’s big food baby occupying most of her field of view. “I appreciate...the compliment,” she said with some strained groaning. Even with Terezi’s assistance, she would still need to squeeze herself if she wanted to get this absolute monster of a load out.

It wasn’t long before her diaper was just as full as the last one that Terezi had been forced to change, and it seemed like Vriska still had plenty of waste left to push out. Even with Vriska’s ultra high capacity diapers, it was an open question whether or not it’d be able to hold all the weighty filth that Vriska was pumping into it.

The smell only got worse and worse as the diaper got bigger and bigger, and by the time it was as large as the previous load the heat coming from it was like a sauna, it was packed with an inhuman amount of steaming, putrid shit. Terezi, like a fool, expected it to stop once it got this big, but once Vriska just grunted and kept going strong a new sense of fear was struck in Terezi's mind.

"S-Still going? Wow you really had to poop... It's even bigger than last night's load, which I could only barely carry!" Terezi spoke with a trembling voice, but didn't stop working on the stomach massage. "Hey you wouldn't be able to stop soon would you? Before it gets too big or ruptures?!?" Terezi asked with more clear panic.

Vriska shook her head. “Once I get started it’s pretty much impossible to stop...” her voice became increasingly strained, and her breathing became quicker and more shallow. What Vriska said wasn’t entirely true, as her body was really making her work to get the last of her load out. She sure as hell wasn’t going to take a break though, or allow herself to be changed until her bowels had been completely emptied into this diaper.

“I think there’s some kind of blockage,” she said, beginning to push down on the top of her own stomach now, as Terezi massaged it from the front. “You’re going to need to push even harder to force it out...”

Terezi's blood ran cold at Vriska's words, which wasn't helped by the humid atmosphere Vriska was creating. With the combination of the lightheadedness and exhaustion, Terezi almost started crying. The smell alone had been making her eyes water so why not just start sobbing?

No, Terezi was stronger than that. She had gone this far so she had to see it through, and if something awful happened so be it, maybe the tip would be good. "Yes ma'am, let's get it out for you... Are you ready?" Terezi asked, as she readied herself. "Push now!" Terezi bore down hard with both hands again, the same way she had whenever the initial blockage occurred. "Puuuush!!"

Terezi had done the exact right thing, which was just about the worst thing she could’ve done. She had indeed been successful in pushing past Vriska’s bowel blockage, but the reward for her success would be anything but pleasant.

A huge load of pent-up shit erupted from Vriska’s asshole all at once, in a big steaming mass that was about as large as a boulder and nearly as heavy as one too. Her diaper descended between her legs, and then expanded forwards until ended past the rim of her chair and hit the kitchen floor with a wet plop.

Eventually the weight of Vriska’s shit along with her engorged gut was simply too much for even her reinforced chair to take. The thing creaked and groaned underneath her mass, just as Vriska had groaned to push out that fat load in the first place, until it collapsed leaving only a pile of splinters beneath her.

Lucky, Vriska’s diaper had essentially become a giant stinking bean bag, and served as an even better seat than her chair had. She simply allowed herself to recline into that fat mound of bulging, brown stained padding like a mighty throne of stench.

“Aaaaaaaah,” she let out a long sigh, as though she had just gotten into a bath that was just the right temperature.

Once the boulder of a log had managed to break free and begin filling Vriska's diaper, Terezi took a moment to catch her breath as Vriska's bowels handled the rest of the mess. She was so relieved to let her arms rest, even if she had just had a hand in helping Vriska push out a turd larger than should be physically possible. Her moment of rest was short lived, however, as the diaper very suddenly filled out and began to spread beyond what the chair could accommodate. Terezi scooted back to avoid touching the diaper, and nearly jumped out of her skin whenever the sheer weight of Vriska's shit managed to crush the chair like a twig. Terezi expected Vriska to act surprised or startled as well, but was disgusted to see her sink into the bloated diaper like she was perfectly at home on a bean bag.

Terezi just stared at Vriska for a moment, the smell once again so bad that Terezi had to guard her nose or risk passing out. "Is that... Is that all of it..? Please tell me you're done..." Terezi whimpered. This diaper was obscenely large as is, it would take a miracle for Terezi to be able to drag this thing to the bathroom where the others were kept... Assuming it would even fit through the door.

"Wait, I think I have a little more..." Vriska said with a smile, as she leaned back lazily into her own filth.

As it turned out, Vriska didn't have anything solid left to provide, just a long, airy fart that did cause the shit in her diaper to shift a bit and helped push the smell towards Terezi even more.

"There, now I'm done," she said with a laugh that was almost childish. Now, think you're up to the task of changing me?"

Waves of putrid stink radiated from Vriska's fresh mess. This wasn't just Vriska's biggest mess ever, it was her smelliest too, perhaps because of its size.

"What are you waiting for? You better change this thing quick before the smell starts making you even more woozy!"


	6. Chapter 6

The fart pushing all of that putrid shit smell in Terezi's direction was the last bit her stomach could handle, leading the poor maid to literally vomit in her mouth, before struggling to swallow it back down. Terezi's skin was crawling but she forced a smile.

"S-Sure thing ma'am, right away..." She stepped forward a bit, finding that as she got closer she could feel the putrid heat radiating off Vriska's over stuffed diaper. If Terezi had to change this thing, she didn't want to prolong what she was sure would be a long and arduous process. She came near and stopped down, grimacing at the smell as she inadvertently took another whiff.

"So... How should I start? It's just... Well it's so huge I don't know where to begin."

Vriska scoffed, as though this were an unreasonable question for Terezi to have, and like there wasn't a diaper several times her own body weight that she had to contend with.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vriska spat, the smell of the breakfast she'd just hastily devoured still on her breath.

"Just do what you did the last time!" she said, as though it would be that easy. Vriska's last diaper was massive, sure, but the one she was currently sporting was another beast entirely.

Terezi began to sweat a little, both from the heat radiating off Vriska's freshly packed diaper and the reality of exactly how difficult this was gonna be setting in. She wiped her forehead and retched a little, before stepping closer. She looked back and forth over the huge brown stained diaper, before slowly stepping to the back.

"Uh... O-Okay, I'm just gonna try and get this undone so I can change you..." She leaned forward and hesitantly reached towards the straps of Vriska's diaper.

“Yeah, duh,” Vriska said brattily, rolling her eyes. Inwardly, she was in a better mood than usual, having just gorged herself and taken a huge, satisfying dump in her diaper, which were her two favorite activities? Just because she was in high spirits, didn’t mean that she was guaranteed to be magnanimous, however. The torments she had in store for Terezi would certainly serve to improve her mood even further.

Sure, she wasn’t thrilled about the fact that her chair was broken, but this was far from the first time that’d happened. “Come on, hurry up!” She said. She was impatient, only because she couldn’t wait to inflict her awful plan on poor unsuspecting Terezi.

Terezi flinched a little at the way Vriska barked at her, hurrying her along. She felt the need to walk in eggshells around Vriska, especially when it came to changing her since, well, Vriska seemed very particular about how it was to be done. The maid was forced to step closer, until her legs were pressed right up against the hot and squishy back of Vriska's diaper. She awkwardly felt around, trying to find the best place to actually grab onto the waistband of Vriska's massive pamper.

"I'm just... Not very good at this yet..." Terezi grumbled, bending her legs and leaning onto the diaper to try and get a good. "Can you try and lean this way so I can get this thing off you?"

Vriska huffed. Terezi’s hesitation was putting a damper on what should’ve been a state of uninterrupted post digestive bliss. How could she not know how to change Vriska by now? She’d already hoisted a massive diaper off of the troll, the only difference with this one was that it was even bigger! Vriska had gone back and forth on if it was the right time to inflict a particularly stinky punishment on her maid, but now she was absolutely certain. All she needed to do was get Terezi into the right position, and she was plenty close already.

“Ugh, do I have to do everything for you?” Vriska huffed. “You have to get closer! Kneel down!” she said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Terezi was about to get a more intimidate taste of Vriska’s massive mess than she ever had before.

Terezi was far from confident that she was gonna actually be able to do anything about the sheer size of this mess, but Vriska seemed confident it was possible. She took her employers advice and knelt down, getting low to the ground and trying to leverage herself underneath the warm, steaming mass of shit Vriska had packed into her diaper. The smell was even worse as she disturbed the mass, awful fumes of pure diaper stink assaulting her as she struggled to try and get into a better position. At this point she was practically halfway under the horrid thing.

“How’s it feel down there?” Vriska said. Her smug tone could still be heard even through her smothering padding. Although Terezi couldn’t see her face, it wasn’t hard to imagine the wide grin she wore. “You know, you’ve gotten pretty close to my diaper...but I don’t think you’ve actually been under it yet,” she said, her voice getting more sinister with each syllable.

Terezi had to stop to wipe the sweat from her face, wretching again at the smell. The diaper was so god damned heavy she was struggling to move it at all, and the more she grappled with it the more she began to overheat, the mess within was a huge, steamy mass. Of course, Terezi stopped for a moment at what Vriska said, looking up to her with genuine concern and fear.

"Uhm, under it, w-why would I end up under it? This thing would seriously crush me!" She wasn't even sure if that was am exaggeration, she could only imagine just how much this awful, putrid thing weighed.

"Oh really?" Vriska said, her voice noticeably raising in pitch as though the proposition of crushing Terezi underneath her mess excited her. Between the heat, smell, and heft of her diaper, Vriska knew that Terezi it would be absolute hell underneath there-and she was absolutely delighted by that fact.

"I dunno," Vriska said. "Why would you?" she began to shift her weight in a rather worrying way. If Terezi thought she was in real danger, it would've been best to escape while she still had time, but it might have been too late for her already.

Vriska's tone didn't exactly inspire confidence in the poor maid, who was already partially engulfed under this awful thing. As Vriska shifted her weight, Terezi felt her legs pressed to the floor, pinning her partially beneath it.

"W-Woah hey, Vriska you're kind of rolling onto me, m-maybe let me get out from under this and I can try a different angle!" Terezi trembled and begged, looking up at the smug face of the woman.

"Now why would I do that?" Vriska said. "When I'm starting to realize just how good you feel wriggling helplessly under my huge, shit-filled diaper!!!!!!!"

Terezi knew that tone, the one that Vriska always took when she was about to do something awful to her. Unfortunately, it was already too late for Terezi to escape, and whatever Vriska was planning, she would just have to endure it, if such a thing was even possible.

Vriska shifted her weight once again, bringing Terezi that much closer to being smothered underneath her diaper completely.  
Terezi's blood went cold, and she promptly tried to scurry away from the massive mound of shit that Vriska intended to bury her under. She quickly found, however, that she was stuck, her lower half pinned to the kitchen floor by hundreds of pounds of reeking shit filled diaper. 

"No no, please don't! P-Please anything but that, please!" Terezi begged, struggling to escape but finding it impossible. As Vriska shifted her weight again, Terezi felt the mass pressing down on her midsection, pinning her even further. The warmth on her body was unbearably disgusting, as was the smell. No matter how much she was exposed to Vriska's nasty shit stink it just never got any easier to tolerate!

A few feet worth of shit and padding about Terezi, Vriska was cackling with absolute delight. She hadn’t been lying, feeling Terezi’s struggles and desperate cries reverberating through her mountainous diaper was an incomparable experience that filled her with sadistic glee. The only problem was that her massive, shitty diaper muffled Terezi’s screams, so she couldn’t hear her pathetic pleading quite as clearly. 

“You better get used to it, because you’re going to be under there until I get bored! Hope you survive!!!!!!!!” Although Vriska had treated Terezi awfully before, this seemed like the first time she genuinely didn’t care at all about her well-being. The idea that Terezi could end up completely smothered under Vriska’s diaper was a real possibility.

If Terezi had been underneath an object simply of the same weight as Vriska’s diaper, that would have been awful all on its own. But the added smell, filthy squelching sounds and sickening warmth combined to form an unbelievably awful experience.

The diaper slowly shifted more and more to cover her body in it's vile, filthy glory. Countless pounds of food eaten and turned into shit, food that Terezi had fed Vriska, and now it was all being shoved back in her face in the worst possible way. She tried her best to push away the encroaching diaper, but found that it was useless to even try to move it from this angle. 

"Vriska!! Noooo!!! Please!!" She pleaded desperately as the squelching, heavy mass slowly overtook her, until finally she was covered up to her neck in stinking diaper. Terezi whimpered and gagged on the putrid aroma, by now she couldn't even see Vriska above her, just a mountain of brown stained, shit stuffed diaper.

Just sitting atop the warm, squishy hillock of filth she’d produced was delightful enough, all the better now that Terezi was trapped helplessly underneath it. However, there was still a way to make Terezi’s situation even worse, and obviously Vriska couldn’t ignore such an opportunity.

It took quite a bit of effort given the heft of her diaper, but there was one part of Terezi’s body that wasn’t smothered in padding and filth. Shifting her weight and scooting herself back a bit, Vriska’s diaper enveloped Terezi’s head, leaving not a single inch of the other troll’s body safe. She looked forward to seeing her try to scream with a hot, loaded diaper pressed against her face.

Terezi watched in absolute horror as her cries were ignored, only for Vriska to slowly slide and bounce her diaper further and further along. Just when Terezi thought for a moment she would be spared the indignity of being smothered by the massive thing, Vriska surprised her yet again by promptly pushing back and covering Terezi's head. The teal blood screamed in disgust and horror, gagging on the smell as her face was forcefully crammed against the titanic mound of rancid shit. Her entire body was enveloped by the heat and stench, and despite her best efforts to curse and squirm free she was completely trapped underneath. Luckily, by some miracle, there was still enough of an air flow for her to breath, but at the same time each breath was horribly tainted by the fetid atmosphere of Vriska's shit.

Vriska could only imagine what it was like for Terezi under there. Actually, she didn’t have to, as the poor teal’s cries and whines did a pretty good job of cluing her in to exactly how foul things were down there. Her entire body was blanketed in a smothering cover of pure filth, her every inhalation tainted by utter reek. “You know, I should thank you. If you hadn’t made me that huge, delicious meal, I wouldn’t have been able to shit nearly this much!”

Terezi felt little more than suffering and humiliation at all this, especially with the way Vriska was gloating up above, and Terezi was definitely regretting all the food she'd made now. All she could do was remember watching this disgusting slob stuff her gut all morning, if she had know this was coming she wouldn't have made that batch of baked beans. Slowly, Terezi began to try and squirm and wriggle away, desperate to get out from underneath Vriska before things inevitably got worse.

Vriska wasn’t oblivious to the effect all those gas-inducing foods were having on her body either. She could feel it all bubbling up in her guts, just waiting for the right moment to be released. With Terezi underneath her, she couldn’t think of a better time to let loose.

With a long, relieved sigh, Vriska let out a long, loud, low fart, that reverberated through her diaper, causing the mess to jostle like jelly. The smell of her ripe expulsion was enough to penetrate her padding, and somehow made the already intolerable miasma even worse.

Terezi was slowly, slowly making the slightest bit of progress with her wriggling, although it definitely wasn't a speedy process in te slightest. The heat had her sweating, and the poor air quality left her gagging and panting as she struggled against the immense weight of Vriska's diaper dump. Suddenly, her worst fears were realized. She first felt the vibrations, but then clearly heard as Vriska cut loose a monster fart that made her entire diaper tremble, and Terezi inadvertently took a huge whiff of the latest release. The vile smell renewed her vigor, and the more energetic squirming and struggling was sure to please her tormentor up above.

As always, Vriska took great delight in emptying her system of gas and in torturing Terezi in equal measure. Terezi’s more vigorous wriggling was quite the thrill for her as well, as she could feel her struggles vibrating from the bottom of her diaper to the top, just as her gas had made it rumble from the top down. 

“Keep struggling!” Vriska insisted, letting out another absolutely vile fart that seemed to shake the room just as much as it shook her diaper, accompanied by another wave of sickening smell. “It’s not like you’re ever going to be able to escape!” Vriska might have been right. The mess in her diaper seemed to weigh nearly as much as Terezi herself, and the lack of clean air combined with the sweltering heat was causing the tealblood’s stamina to rapidly decline.

Terezi felt her senses once again assaulted by the putrid stench of Vriska's gas, filtering through what was easily a hundred or two pounds of shit, just to make her life a little worse. The poor tealblood wretched again, and for a moment her energy was drained from her again. Terezi collapsed flat to the floor, the weight of all that shit squishing upon her and the scent filling her nostrils. Finally, Terezi felt something inside her snap. 

With a final burst of rage fueled adrenaline, Terezi muscled her arms up from the floor, pushing up against the diaper and shouting in anger, finding that she was just barely able to lift the diaper off of her enough to speak.

"Get the FUCK off of me you fat, disgusting bitch! You fucking diaper weirdo bitch!!! If you don't let me out right now I'm gonna kick your ass!!!" She growled and barked like a rabid dog, finally fed up with how she was treated. She used the little bit of wiggle room she had earned turn to herself over, so hands and knees on the floor as she pushed hard to try and lift Vriska and her huge, squishy diaper up further. "Fuck all this money, I've never been so FUCKING disrespected! I went to fucking law school for this? To get shit on, literally, by some SLOBBY BITCH who SHITS HERSELF FOR FUN?!?" She was screaming as loudly as she could, body shaking with anger, and from the effort of lifting such a huge pile.

Terezi may have expected Vriska to respond with an outburst to rival her own, but instead, Vriska was calm. Scarily, chillingly calm. She simply took a deep breath, and replied "Is that really what you think?"

Terezi's arms were quaking from exhaustion, but her anger and adrenaline kept her strong for the moment. She heard Vriska reply from above, and the fact that she seemed so calm just set her off again. "YES!!! Fuck you!! Get off of me you fucking STINK!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Vriska said, her voice still eerily calm and measured. "You can't just talk to your employer like that without getting punished." Vriska grinned, and her voice went up a few octaves. She almost sounded excited. "And I have a really, really good punishment in mind. You'll see soon enough, after you wake up."

Vriska didn't need to explain what she meant when she said "when Terezi woke up," as it was fairly self explanatory. Terezi could already feel her energy draining with each second that passed. The rancid smell along with the lack of breathable air and the heat was pushing Terezi ever-closer to the point of unconsciousness. All Vriska needed to do was wait.

Of course, she wouldn't be satisfied with just waiting, so Vriska helped accelerate the process a bit, namely by releasing a few more stinking, sweltering farts, to ensure that the environment underneath her diaper was as hot, smelly, and hostile as possible. Terezi didn't stand a chance, and apparently whatever Vriska had planned for her was somehow even worse than this.

Terezi felt a tinge of fear run down her spine, her anger quickly fading as she realized her outburst may have been a very, very bad idea. Terezi opened her mouth to try and apologize, but found that her attempts to speak were being drowned out by Vriska barrage of steaming farts, each one worse than the first. Quickly the smell got worse, and worse, as Vriska didn't give Terezi even a single moment to breath or rest, it was just constant assault from her gas and stinking, shit filled diaper. Terezi began to wheeze and cough, and finally things went black, the teal blood collapsing limply under the diaper.

Terezi would awake some amount of time later. She wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been out for, but something inside of her indicated that it hadn't been terribly long. Though she was still groggy, a jolt of energy shot through her as she realized that, at the very least, she wasn't pinned underneath the most obscenely overfilled diaper imaginable anymore. That was quickly dampened when she remembered that Vriska had promised to punish her upon waking, and when she saw that the vindictive cerulean was standing in front of her, greeting her newly awakened maid with a grin.

Terezi looked up at her employer, head still throbbing from having just woken up. Instantly she was reminded of everything, especially all the inflammatory remarks she had made towards the Cerulean. Terezi attempted to stretch her arms, but quickly found that they were tied behind her back, and the same was true of her ankles. 

"V-Vriska?!" She looked nervously up to her. "I m-mean... Mistress! Uhm, I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it! I wasn't thinking straight because of the fumes, really!" She stammered nervously, having a bit of an issue struggling against her bonds.

“It doesn’t matter why you did it,” Vriska said. “To be honest, the punishment I thought of was so good that I probably would’ve done it no matter what!” she said, practically beaming with sadistic delight. 

As Terezi’s mind and vision became less hazy, it was apparent that Vriska had managed to change herself while she was unconscious. The smell brought her line of sight towards the monstrously full diaper from before, which was now sitting in a heap in the corner of the room, still managing to radiate its smell and warmth all the way to where Terezi was tied up.

“Do you know what I do with my diapers after I run out of room in my bathroom?” She said. Her tone seemed to suggest that Terezi would be finding out very soon. And with that, she grabbed Terezi from the chair, hoisting her over her shoulder.

Terezi looked to Vriska like a deer stuck on the headlights. That question was something Terezi had never even expected to hear, but hearing it now filled her with a very unique sort of terror. 

"N-No..?" She replied cautiously, but then tensed up as Vriska approached. She squirmed as she was hoisted up rather easily, doing her best to resist but ultimately failing. 

"W-Wait! You don't have to do this, I promise I won't act out again, I'll change as many diapers as you can... bleugh, shit in..." Terezi pleaded, but ended up making herself gag at the idea.

Vriska ignored her, slinging Terezi over her shoulder and going on her way. 

She brought the squirming Terezi upstairs, entering the same bathroom as before, which was still covered floor to ceiling with filthy diapers. Vriska dug through the mess with her free hand, stirring up some of the stink that had gone dormant, until she pushed a particular diaper aside, revealing a metal chute in the wall that had been hidden behind it.  
It seemed useless trying to resist, the way her arms were bound made it so hard to wriggle free, but she could feel the bonds loosening ever so slightly each time she resisted... It was just surprising how strong Vriska was, but if she was used to hauling around such huge diapers, then Terezi could understand the strength. 

Returning to this bathroom was an unpleasant experience, made even moreso by the sight of that metal chute... Terezi began to panic again. "Oh no, no no no! Y-You aren't actually gonna put me in there, this is a joke right?!"

“If you want to act like a piece of shit, then you’ll end up with the rest of my shitty diapers!” Vriska said. And with that, she dunked Terezi head-first into the chute. Since it was designed for Vriska’s diapers, the opening was more than large enough to hold Terezi herself.

The tealblood went plummeting into darkness that seemed to go on forever, as the chute closed above her and the last of the light vanished along with it. The last thing she saw was Vriska’s sinister smile.

"Vriska! Vriska don't do it! Please Vriska I don't wanna go down there with your diapers!" Terezi squirmed more furiously, struggling against her bonds as she was brought to the chute. She was helplessly dunked down the pipe, sliding face first down into the depths of Vriska home and towards unimaginable horrors. As she began to descend, and the light quickly faded, she could smell something vile down below...

Soon her ride came to an end, and Terezi found herself plummeting down and making a surprisingly soft landing, her body flopping against something plush and... Squishy. Instantly the vile smell of rotten diapers filled her nose, and Terezi frantically looked around the dimly lit room. There were piles upon piles of diapers, covering the floor and piled against the wall. Each far larger than what a typical person could manage... Hell a few were even bigger than what she'd dealt with so far! Just as Terezi thought things could get no worse, she heard a metallic banging and tumbling from above, and she looked up just in time to see a familiar looking diaper plummeting down to plop on top of her. 

Terezi screamed, but her voice was muffled, as she was trapped beneath a shitty mound of padding and crap, down in Vriska's diaper dungeon.


End file.
